Breaking the Glass
by TsunamiPearlshipperGirl44
Summary: Tsuna was a shy, ordinary girl born and raised by Charlemagne but when she learns that she is the sixth monsuno controller and that the fate of earth is in her hands she may have face her mother and then she realizes it's up to her to start "Breaking the glass". Meanwhile Chase has spent a year battling Storm and he may be in love with Charlemagne's daughter.
1. First Spin

- Tsuna's Pov -

I've been having this strange dream. I'm trapped in a glass box and with no way out. All I know that there's a life better than this outside of this box but I'm too afraid to see what happens next. After that I see a boy a never met with the most amazing eyes, neon green. I wake up with the sound of a bullhorn. Commander Trey of S.T.O.R.M. walks into my room. He was pale and had black hair with gray eyes. He was a cruel person but he was the closest thing to a father. I never met mine real but I wish I could say the same about my mother. My mother is Commandant Marshall Charlemagne. She was even more cruel then Trey but she makes me hide the fact that she is my mother. She never called by my name, neither has Trey which by the way is Tsuna Kurayami. "Alright brat It's time for you to get to school." Trey ordered. Soon I changed into my uniform. It was a white buttoned shirt with a blue tie with a logo that said Evergreen Town High. Below was a red plaided skirt. I never eat breakfast so I walk straight to school. I was pretty enough. I had vampire black hair with very pale skin and blue eyes. Evergreen Town was just like any other town. My mother told me to stay on high alert for a group called team Core-Tech and the only reason I have is because I heard they shut down a club called the Underground in Axis Town and destroyed a famous library in Mandela and a temple in the Bengal jungle along with an abandoned junkyard. Apparently the leader's father Dr. Jeredy Suno found existence underground that when you put inside something called a core and when you spin it a monster called a Monsuno comes out. Homeroom looked as boring as usual at least until I saw the boy from my dream. "Alright class these our newest students Chase, Bren, Jinja, Beyal, and Dax." The teacher spoke.

- Chase's Pov -

We arrived at the school where my dad said we find someone who had something to do with the five monsuno controllers and had the monsuno sight. Problem was that we didn't know who he or she was or looked like. We went to our seats, Bren and me sat next to the window while I sat in front of a cute girl, she had black hair with bangs and blue eyes. She made that outfit look good on her. Soon came my favorite part of school, Lunch. I didn't know if I was in love or the fact that she was eating alone at a table but I sat with the girl from earlier and I managed to convince everyone else to sit down with her. "Hey, you guys are the new kids. Said the girl. "In the flesh, Your pretty cute, what do you say I become more than new to-oww!" Dax yelled before falling down. The girl had kicked Dax in his "area". "So sorry about that "Dax" was just being a perv, anyways you never told us your name." Jinja exclaimed. "Tsunako Kurayami but call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled. Dax had managed to get up. "Well I hope that I see you "Tsuna" then-ow!" Dax screamed. Tsuna had kicked him again. "Tsuna huh, cool name." I complimented. "You hurt Dax, you and I are gonna be real good friends." Bren started shaking Tsuna's hand. I start to hear a buzzing noise in my ear piece. "Chase, get out of there now! Storm picked up your signal and is about to attack." Dad buzzed out. Without warning Tsuna jumped on me. "What the crag Tsuna, why did you-". I noticed the wall was demolished, pieces of glass was in Tsuna's hair, and she had several cuts in her face and legs. Everyone else was in bad shape. Many of the students sitting in the other tables had broken bones or died in the blast, if Tsuna hadn't step in that could have been me. Luckily Bren and the others only had a couple scratches. Like my Dad said Storm was behind wall. I got Tsuna off me took Lock's core out. The elites and the rest of team Core-Tech followed."Lock Launch!" I yelled while spinning Lock's core. Soon I noticed Tsuna trembling in fear. "Your T-team C-core Tech!" Tsuna said while shaking.

- Tsuna's Pov -

Chase, Bren, Jinja, Beyal, Dax. They were the enemy. So their monsunos started to attack. While trying to get away I slipped and fell in some broken glass. I soon see an empty core tech core and a test tube full of monsuno essence roll by. Without thinking I put the monsuno essence inside. I start to see visions of Team Core Tech but dressed as Indians and the end of the world. As soon as I saw the images I launched the core. It looked like a wolf with wings and a snake's tail. I didn't know what to do so I ordered it to get me out and it was running probably 50 mph. I had it take me to the abandoned lot in downtown. "Return". I commanded. It returned into it's core. I thought I was out of Team Core-Tech's hair but boy was I dead wrong. I was face to face with Team Core-Tech and their army of monsunos. "Ok Tsuna we're not gonna hurt you, we're just want to talk". Chase approached. "Then explain why Storm attacked my school? And why I saw visions of you guys and your monsunos and the end of the world!" I hollered. "Wait you know about the monsunos and just had a vision about them." Chase asked. "Well of course, What are you deaf or something? I questioned. "Chase it is no doubt, Tsunako is one of us." Beyal said calmly. "Wait one of you? What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. "Listen Tsuna you have to come with us." Chase asked calmly. "I don't have to go any where until I get an explanation." I hollered. "I thought you say say that, guys." Chase said. Bren and Dax grab me by my shoulders and start drag me away until we approached a parking lot. "Put me down right now!" I shouted. "You heard the lady". Dax smirked. Bren and Dax threw me into a truck. "You know you could've been nicer with her." Jinja suggested. "We know but this was more fun princess." Dax laughed. "Quit calling me that!" Jinja yelled. "Anyways we got to take Tsuna to my dad". Chase said. I wondered what they were gonna do to me. This was just like my dream, I wish I could just break the glass.

* * *

**My first Monsuno story, So what do you guys think? if Anybody has any ideas feel free to give me some. Please write and reply.**


	2. Nightfall

-Chase's Pov -

We arrived at an the parking near an abandoned train with Tsuna still in the trunk. "As soon as I get out of here you guys are so dead." Tsuna screamed.

"T-tsuna, we're sorry we kidnapped you and threw you into a trunk but it was the only way we'd get you here." Bren whimpered. Soon my dad shows up.

"Hey dad, we brought her. She's in the trunk". I whispered.

"In the trunk!? You kidnapped her!? My dad questioned.

"Yeah but she wouldn't listen to us. Her name is Tsunako Kurayami". I say slowly.

"Wait, Tsunako Kurayami?" My father asked.

Hold on, you know her?" I questioned.

"Unfortunately yes, she is Charlemagne's daughter." My father echoed into my head. Bren had fainted. Beyal's eyes widened with fear. Dax got on his knees, screaming. Jinja paces in panic. "Charlemagne's daughter. What the hell". I thought. My heart felt the world was it was falling apart. If only that were the case. One minute later Bren woke up.

"Charlemagne has a daughter?! How? When? Why?!" Bren hollered.

"Unlocked the trunk and I'll explain." My dad asked. Bren unlocked the trunk and ended up with a bloody nose.

-Tsuna's Pov-

Bren had finally unlocked the trunk and as soon as it was open I punched him in his nose.

"Oww! My nose!" Bren screamed out. I had punched him so hard he was bleeding.

"Easy Tsuna, we just want to talk." A man says. I recognize his voice. He was Dr. Jeredy Suno. He was the one who told me about the Monsunos and tought me "For every Dark a Light, for every Foe a Friend, for every Question an Answer, For every Key a Lock."

"It's been a year Dr. Suno." I smirked.

"So you two do know each other?" Bren asked confused. Jinja had smacked Bren upside the head.

"Yes we have, so Tsuna I never pictured you being the sixth monsuno controller." Dr. Suno said.

"What!?" Everyone including me screamed. And Bren had fainted once again.

"But that is impossible, in my vision I saw five monsuno warriors not six." Beyal explained.

"It was true but I was researching data on the monsuno and the destiny of the five and turns out it was meant to become six and the reason it took a year for Tsuna to get a monsuno." Dr. Suno explains.

"Listen, I don't know about this destiny of the five stuff but I just want to go home." I say.

"Sorry mate but you won't be leaving us any time " Tsuna". Dax laughed out.

"What Dax means to say is that your important to us and we need you." Jinja exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess" I mumbled.

-Later that night-

It was around 10:00 and everybody but me was sound asleep. I thought about this memory I had since I was five. I was in the park wearing a very light pink dress with Mary Jane shoes just sitting on a bench when a baseball landed in front of me. I went ahead and grabbed it.

"Hey can we have it back please." Said a little boy. He had black hair and neon green eyes. He stood with another boy with brown hair and brown eyes along with a girl with ashy blond hair, freckles and blue eyes.

"Hey can I play too?" I asked. They nodded yes. I had pretty made an epic fail in pitching but we had fun. It was my turn to make a strike but I ended up striking the brown haired boy. He had go to the hospital, his injury was so bad he need glasses but his dad took him to the circus. The four of us had become friends but ours did not last long. The three of them had moved to the nearby town but we promised to see each other again and to make sure we wouldn't forget the with the neon eyes had given me a piece of his silver necklace, they both linked together so if we had ever seen each other again we would know. We hadn't seen each other since. Now in current time I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I noticed Chase was out there. And there he was holding his core.

-Chase's Pov-

I couldn't sleep so I went out and take out Lock's core and start to think, could Tsuna really be one of us. Soon I see her outside as well. Speak of the devil. "Couldn't sleep either huh." I stood there.

"I guess great minds think alike." Tsuna laughed.

"So have you decided what call your monsuno yet?" I asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna asks confused. I guess she doesn't know everything about Monsuno.

"You have to give him a name." I explained.

"Alright then, how about Nightfall?" Tsuna asked.

"Nightfall, I guess it could work." I smiled.

* * *

**Finally chapter 2 is done, please give me some ideas im starting to run out. I got two people liking my story not bad for my first Monsuno story. Plz write and review.**


	3. Jealousy is a ugly thing

-Jinja's Pov-

I watched with Beyal Chase fawning over Tsuna. She's no different than me when I got Charger. I don't trust her, not after what Storm did to us in the past year.

"Jinja why are we watching Tsunako?" Beyal questioned.

"Because you heard what Dr. Suno said, her mother is the leader of Storm the company who's been on our tail for a year now." I whispered.

"But we do not have tails." Beyal pointed out.

"What I mean is we have see if Charlemagne sent her or if she's out to get us." I say.

"If you say so." Beyal stated.

"Hey I don't know much about Monsuno so I was thinking maybe you can teach me." Tsuna smiled. Don't be an idiot Chase, she probably wants to trick you into letting you guard down.

"Sure but in the morning cause it's pretty late, we should get to sleep." Chase yawned.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up." Tsuna stood there as Chase left. I had told Beyal to go back to sleep while went to have a little chat with Tsuna. I had pushed her to a boulder with my hand on her heart.

-Tsuna's Pov-

I was literally caught between a rock and a hard place or in this case Jinja's hand.

"Listen Tsuna, you may have everybody bought but you even think of betraying us I swear to God I will kill you, that's a promise. " Jinja threatened. Soon she left. My heart had started beating endlessly. Not even 24 hours and I made my first enemy. That morning Chase and I trained he taught how to use a gauge and how to attack. I did pretty good for my first day but I was still nervous about what Jinja said. Then Dr. Suno came out.

"Its the punk monks, their striking in the lot you went to yesterday in Evergreen town. You know what to do! " ordered.

I heard about the punk monks, My mother tortured their leader eventually he couldn't take it and created forge cores. Their the orange monsunos. His team destroyed several towns. I didn't care what Jinja says, Punk monks are not gonna destroy my hometown not while I'm not around.

"Nightfall launch!" I hollered. I climbed onto Nightfall's back and charged for the lot. Soon Chase and the others follow my lead. The punk monks looked weirder in person.

"You've got a new member now have you. We'll beat her the same way we'll beat you." Said a man with a orange bandana. The punk monks launched their cores. A gauge popped up on my core. This was my chance to show them what I could do.

"Nightfall killer fang." I commanded. Nightfall grew four extra fangs and started scratching the leader's monsuno.

"Lock jaw of light." Chase yelled. Lock had did a similar move that I did to the monsuno I attacked. The Orange monsuno took a gigantic leap on Lock and little by little Lock losing energy. The others were to busy fighting the other three monsunos. I had to do something. I start to notice they were above a building. I knew what I had to do.

"Nightfall attack that wall." I pointed out. Nightfall used it snake-like tail and attacked that wall. The building came tumbling down. Lock got out just in time and as for the orange monsuno... returned to it's core. The others managed to do the same thing.

"You may have defeated our monsunos but we will destroy this town." Shouted the man. The punk monks ran away. Bren had found the bomb and defused it. Thank heaven. We returned our monsunos back into their cores. We soon headed back to the train station. Since we were too young to drink we grabbed some grape juice to celebrate and because Bren got hungry again.

"Guys I like to propose a toast, to Tsuna for joining us and having me and Lock's back. To Tsuna." Chase cheered.

To Tsuna." Everybody except Jinja smiled before drinking their grape juice. I started to blush. Jinja stood up with an angry look on her face.

"That's it, how can you guys just except Tsuna in like that! Have you forgotten what her mother did to us in the last year? Jinja barked out.

"Listen I know what my mother did is wrong but I have been shut out my whole life, and just because she's evil doesn't make me evil but if you don't want me here fine I'll go." I hollered out. I started to cry endlessly and I ran the door.

"Nightfall launch!" Shouted.

"Tsuna wait a sec!" Chase yelled. I climbed onto Nightfall and ran off. I kept on crying while held on to him as Nightfall headed to the nearby forest. We stopped at a lake. Nightfall sat down on his four paws. I layed down on the side of his stomach.

"Nightfall we're friends right?" I asked. Nightfall had licked my face. I laughed and I noticed he stared at my sliver necklace. I take it of and show it to him.

"Oh this? It was a gift by somebody that I used know. He gave it to me promising that we see each other again, however we haven't seen each other since but I still would like to see him though." I smiled. I hear a tree branch snap.

"Chase is that you?" I holler. A red flash hits Nightfall. He returned to his core.

"Ok definitely not Chase." I exclaimed. I hear a evil laugh. Soon a maniac pops out in front of me. He had the hair of a mad scientist with a black jumpsuit and orange rubber gloves.

"Hey who the fuck are you?!" I questioned.

"Such bad language. I'm your worst nightmare. little mousey. He took out a taser but I knew Chase was close enough so I screamed right before he shocked me. I dropped my sliver necklace so he'd know where I went before I fainted.

-Chase's Pov-

I slapped her right across the cheek where her freckles where at. "Why the fuck did you do that Jinja?!" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would run off like that. I guess I shouldn't have judged like that." Jinja says with her head down.

"No duh, now because of you we lost the one person who can help us with our destiny." Bren smirked.

"Why did you leave so "Tsuna"." Dad cried out on his knees. Soon I her a scream and someone being shocked by a taser. We run to find out what it was. We find a lake with some trees destroyed.

"These trees are too burnt to have been natural, someone has used a Monsuno." Beyal stated. I find a letter on the floor and it read

"If you want her back alive turn yourself in and come alone, bring only your monsunos or she dies.

-Dr. Klipse"

How the hell did Klipse find out about her. I find a sliver necklace inside. I recognize it. It looks like the one wear around my neck. I connect it and they were a perfect match. Tsuna is the girl I've been looking for almost 11 years now. I had no choice. I had to save Tsuna. I launched out Lock and have him sniff out Tsuna's necklace. Don't worry Tsuna I'm gonna save you.

* * *

**I thought I leave a cliffhanger there. I hope you guys like it. I took forever to finish. If you have any ideas im open for suggestions. Please write and reply.**


	4. Kidnapped

-Tsuna's Pov-

Slowly I opened my eyes. I find myself in a glass box. "No way this has to be a dream". I exclaimed.

"I assure you this is not a dream." A man echoed. I recognize his voice, he's Dr. Klipse. I barely find the strength to press both my hands on the glass wall.

"Listen you creep, you better let me out right now or else." I threatened.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be in that box for long. Soon Chase Suno will come to your rescue and then I won't have any use you anymore." Klipse smirked. He walks into another room. I swear I will get back at him for this. Even if it's the last thing I do.

- Chase's Pov-

I find an abandoned lab. I returned Lock into his core and walked in. I find Klipse in the center of the room.

"Nice to see you again Chase Suno." Klipse laughed out.

"Cut the chatter. Where's Tsuna." I questioned.

"First give me the cores." Klipse demanded. I removed all my cores from my pocket and slide them on the floor and Klipse grabs them.

"You got what you wanted, now let her go." I commanded. The wall behind him came tumbling down. I see Tsuna in a giant glass box, she has several bruises on her arm and legs and one on her right cheek. Her school shirt looked old and ragged with holes on it. The logo was almost off.

"Hargrave!" Klipse called out. That robotic monkey of his used his metal arms to pick her up by the shoulders. He threw her just inches away from my feet. I start shaking her slightly. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Chase, your here. I knew you'd come for me." Tsuna chuckled weakly. I hugged her gently.

"Don't you ever run off like that again. Come on, we're getting out of here." I exclaimed. Klipse and Hargrave spin out Backslash and Shadowhornet.

"What the fuck! We had a deal!" I hollered.

"The deal was that if you gave me your cores I'd keep her alive, I never said Backslash would." Klipse proclaimed. The bastard! He tricked me. I know she's in pain and she's new to Monsuno but we have no choice.

"Tsuna I know your still in training but you have to use Nightfall." I begged. Tsuna managed to stand up and launched Nightfall.

-Tsuna's Pov-

I was barely hanging on to the battle in front of me. Thanks to that maniac that kidnapped me I could barely stand. I can't stand to see Nightfall in so much pain. I had do something. I remember something about the monsuno sight, maybe I can have them attack their owners. I soon see a vision of Klipse, Storm, Punk monks, Core-Tech and another group fighting each other. When the vision stopped Shadowhornet and Backslash started to attack their owners. Klipse dropped Chase's cores. I grabbed them at throw them to Chase, We climbed onto Nightfall and I commanded him to run away.

"Tsuna how did you do that?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know it just came to me." I exclaimed.

"Tsuna I don't know if this is bad timing but will you go out with me... on a date?" Chase asked.

"Sure but just one question. What's a date?" I questioned. Backslash and Shadowhornet started run after us.

"I thought you took care of them." Chase hollered.

"I did but it must've worn off." I exclaimed. I knew it was risky but I commanded Nightfall to fly. It was the fastest thing I ever rode. I felt so free. We soon found ourselves at the train station. I had Nightfall return. I soon see Jinja running to us.

"You guys are back. Tsuna I am so sorry for everything, please forgive me." Jinja pleaded.

"It's alright. You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt would you?" I questioned.

"Maybe it would be better just to go into town and get you some clothes." Jinja suggested.

"But I have something called a date with Chase." I exclaimed.

"A d-date. Will you excuse us." Jinja asked. Jinja grabbed Chase by the collar and left.

-Jinja's Pov-

"A date! Why did you ask her?" I hollered.

"I'm sorry she looked so cute. I had to ask her." Chase proclaimed.

"There is no way your going on a date with her. Not alone. Tell her you want change it into a double date." I insisted.

"Fine but don't you need a date?" Chase questioned. He's right, where am I gonna get a date on short notice. Beyal had just walked into the room. Right on cue.

"Hey Beyal. Tsuna, Chase and I are going on a double date and we need one more. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't know what a date is but I'll go." Beyal stated.

* * *

**That's it for now. I thought I make them go to a Karaoke club. And also I made Jinja make Chase go on a double date her and Beyal to make some romance but not just for Tsuna and Chase but for Jinja and Beyal. I thought I mention the- rainbow-coming for helping ne give this idea. Write and reply.**


	5. The Date

-Tsuna's Pov-

"No, no, no. Jinja there's no way in hell I'm going in there." I shouted. We were in front of Macy's and their having a 90% sale on teen girl clothes.

"Aww come on, you need clothes, not just for the date. Klipse is already sending people to hunt you down. You need something to conceal yourself." Jinja exclaimed. We soon noticed a couple of Storm elites holding wanted papers. I recognize the face it's mine. Charlemagne was searching for me. Why does she need me, besides that fact that I'm her daughter I'm not important. I ended going into the store. I soon see a my worst enemy... dresses. After being forced to try on some I find a black dress. It had a white lotus with sliver vines. I also picked out an ocean blue shirt , a lotus flower headband and a white skort. I put on the dress and the Lotus flower on, we head to downtown and I noticed a building with a neon sign with a logo that looks like a microphone.

"Chase what is that." I pointed out.

"Oh that, it's a Karaoke club. You know what? How about we go check it out?" Chase suggested. We all nodded yes, when we got in I saw people dancing, playing arcade games and somebody on the stage singing "We are never getting back together by Taylor Swift" really bad. Chase explained that it was a Karaoke contest which he just lost.

"Let's go and try it!" I pleaded.

"If you say so." Chase agreed. I dragged him on to the stage clerk.

"Excuse me, we would like to enter". I exclaimed.

"Wait, what's with the we? I am not going up there." Chase proclaimed. I knew the one thing that will make him want go up there.

"The winner gets an unlimited gift card for this club which includes the all you can eat buffet and the arcade." I stated.

"I am in!" Chase hollered.

"What song would you like to sing?" The stage clerk asked.

"Wrecking ball." I say. He gives us each a microphone and we head up stage.

-Wrecking Ball Tsuna and Chase's version-

*Chase: We clawed, we chained our hearts in vein. We jumped, never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny.

Both: Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. But I can't live a lie, been running for my life. I will always want you.

Tsuna: I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls, and all you ever did was break me. Yeah, you wreck me.

Chase: I put you high up in the sky. And now, you're not coming down. It slowly turned, you let me burn. And now, we're ashes on the ground.

Both: Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. But I can't live a lie, been running for my life. I will always want you.

Tsuna: I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crouching in a blaze and fall

All you ever did was break me

Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

Chase: Wanted you to let me in.

Tsuna: And instead of using force.

Chase: Using force.

Tsuna: I guess I should've let you in

Chase: Ahhh.

Both: I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in.

Chase: I guess I should've let you in.

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

Both: I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. And all you ever did was break me.

I came in like a wrecking ball. Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crouching in a blaze and fall. All you ever did was break me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me.*

The crowd starts to applaud. I see Jinja and Beyal in a table close to the front. They hugged each other for a moment. Chase had hugged me. I started to blush.

"And this month's karaoke winner is Chase and Tsuna". The stage clerk hollered.

-Chase's Pov-

I hugged Tsuna. I start to see her blushing. Unfortunately that moment was ruined when I see Jinja as red as a tomato. The clerk gave us the gift card, I swiped it from her hands. After that a blonde girl named Tracey threw a major tantrum and was banned for a whole month. Me and Tsuna ate like kings. Jinja and Beyal played Fruit ninja and on a dance machine. Tsuna dominated all of the games involving guns, and or zombies and won an Xbox with Black ops 2, an IPod and a giant stuffed panda bear. We head to the center of town where the park is. Jinja and Beyal ate some ice cream and just sat down and chatted the night away. Me and Tsuna stood on a wooden bridge. The lights were pretty damn low but it went pretty well with the scenery. I see Tsuna look at the full moon's reflection in the water. She looked so beautiful.

"Thanks for the date Chase." Tsuna smiled. She gave me a peck on the cheek. I was blushing. Wait a minute, i'm blushing, could this mean I like her. As in like her, like her.

"We should head back, its probably late." I suggested. I noticed Tsuna looked cold. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"That reminds me I got you something". I stated. I reached into my pocket and gave a small box. Tsuna opened it and she pulled out a sliver necklace with a blue diamond heart (not a real diamond of course).

"Chase, it's beautiful." Tsuna smiled. She put on. It matches her eyes. Tsuna looked a little creeped out.

"What's wrong, why do you keep staring at me?" Tsuna questioned. This was my change to tell her how I feel.

"Tsuna, it's because I lo-" I got interrupted by a loud noise. People were panicking and running all over the place. Turns out it was the hand of destiny. They must be after Tsuna and me.

"Its over Chase Suno,we'll be stealing you and Tsuna's monsuno sight." Petro proclaimed. How the fuck did they find out about her. Jinja and Beyal stepped in and took out their cores. We launched our cores. Tsuna looked a little freaked out when she saw another Nightfall.

"Chase why am I seeing another Nightfall?" Tsuna asked. That's right, she's never met the hand of destiny before.

"That's not Nightfall, it's his clone. You see they use a special kind of core that looked and fights like their opponents' monsuno." I explained.

"Then how do you propose we beat 'em?" Tsuna questioned. Tsuna had ordered Nightfall to attack but it keeps throwing back at her. Beyal and Jinja was barely hanging in there. This can't get any worse. A huge cloud of smoke appears, when it cleared up Charlemagne and Trey was there.

"And just when this couldn't get worse." Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

**I stopped it right there for three reasons, one I ran out of ideas. Two I thought it would be a good cliffhanger and three Its 10:55 over here. Write and reply.**


	6. Family Matters

Breaking the Glass Chapter 6 :Family matters

-Tsuna's Pov-

Mother of fucking God, I was face to face with my mother and Commander Trey with an army of Storm elites. She and Trey launched their cores.

"Chase Suno surrender my child or you shall suffer great consequences." My mother commanded. I couldn't believe it, for once in life my life she actually wanted me.

"No way, why do you even need her anyway?" Chase questioned.

"You'll never be anything more than an a child will you Suno? I knew that she had the monsuno sight from the very beginning, it's the only reason I gave birth to her in the first place." My mother echoed into my mind. I couldn't believe the words I just heard. I knew she hates me but not like that. She is really evil.

"You sick bastard! How could be so heartless to your own flesh and blood! " Chase hollered. Chase is defending me? I'm not important, so why would he help me. I don't matter.

"I don't care if she's my child, if she decides to cross me she'll suffer the same fate as my enemies." My mother stated. That's it, I'm not gonna take anymore.

"In that case I'm glad I meet Team Core-Tech. I did what ever you asked of me. I stayed silent. I've spent almost 16 years either locked in a closet all night or get hit by your whip and I never ran away. But now that I know that you think about me I'm not stop till take you down!" I cried out. The gauge started regaining health.

-Chase's Pov-

While Jinja and Beyal was battling Petro I saw the most unbelievable thing, the gauge our cores was regaining health. I was about to order Lock to attack but a boy around my age came up. He had blonde hair and the same golden eyes as Charlemagne. His clothes was a very dark grey shirt with a black jacket with blackish blue ripped jeans. He held a storm core.

"Blackjack launch!" The boy yelled. His monsuno looked like a cheetah with the legs of a horse and the beak and wings of and eagle. It was mostly black.

"Blackjack hellish fang!" The blonde boy hollered. His monsuno uses a move similar to Nightfall's killer fang. Driftblade and Ricoshot loses 3/4's of it's health.

"Killer fang!" Tsuna commanded. Nightfall wipes out both Driftblade and Ricoshot and they returned to their cores. Jinja and Beyal had finished off the hand of destiny and joined up with us.

"One day you will be begging for mercy and that goes for you Tsunako." Charlemagne threatened. Soon after Tsuna had fainted and Nightfall returns to his core.

"Blackjack return." The boy ordered. Blondie comes to her right side. He makes a call.

"Hey dad it's me, I found her. I was right she's been in Evergreen Town all this time. Alright I'll see you soon bye. Don't worry Tsunako, you're gonna be fine." Blondie states.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Jinja questioned.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Jackson but call me Jason . I'm Tsunako's twin brother." Jason explained.

* * *

**I thought I update before I'm forced to go to Nicaragua. Can one of you please do me a favor a give me an idea. I might not get Wi-Fi over there and maybe an idea will help me destress. Please write and reply.**


	7. The Kurayami Twins

Breaking the Glass Chapter 7: The Kurayami Twins

-Chase's Pov-

Jinja had almost fainted after meeting Jason who claims to be Tsuna's twin."How do we know your not lying?" I asked. Jason went deep into thought.

"We have the same birthmark our wrist." Jason exclaimed. Jason took off his glove and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a crescent moon covered in black vines on the back of his left wrist, and he showed Tsuna's but on her right wrist.

"That does explain why you look a lot like Charlemagne, but wait a minute you don't look anything like Tsuna." Jinja stated.

"Oh that, we're fraternal twins. I unfortunately got my looks from my mother and Tsunako got hers from my father." Jason explained.

"But why do you have a core that is made by Storm?" Beyal questioned.

"Storm heard about you guys were making a Monsuno for Tsunako so they made one similar to Tsunako's." Jason stated.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh that, I'm here to take Tsunako with me." Jason proclaimed.

-Tsuna's Pov-

Again I was stuck in that stupid glass box. Thankful this time it was a dream. But this time I see Chase pressing his hands on the other side of the glass and he was trying to say something but I couldn't hear it. I soon see a hammer appear in the glass box but like all the other times I'm too scared to see what's on the outside and I wake up. My lips tasted like maple syrup and I notice I'm in an unfamiliar room. My head hurts so bad. I see a woman dressed all white with the same black hair, blue eyes and pale skin as mine.

"He was right you look more like Dr. Michael than Jason. I was wondering when you would finally wake up." The woman smirked.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"My name is Destiny. You need to relax, Jason saw you unconscious and brought you here." Destiny stated.

"Who the hell is Jason?" I questioned.

"Oh that's right, you two never officially meet before. Jason is the blonde boy you saw in the park, your twin brother." Destiny explained. I have a twin brother. That does explain why he looks like my mother.

"Wait if Jason brought me here then where's Chase?" I asked.

"The both are outside waiting for you outside." Destiny tells me. I change into the blue shirt, the lotus flower headband and the white skort that Jinja bought for me. I still had the blue necklace Chase gave to me on. I run all the way downstairs to where Chase, Jinja, Beyal and Jason is. I see Dax and Bren sprinting where I was. The both were out of breath.

"Chase... we got... your call." Bren gasped out.

" Yeah... this... had better... be gone." Dax managed to breath out.

"Tsuna has a twin brother." Chase said. Bren had fainted.

"Ok is he gonna faint every time he hears my name." I say.

"Apparently but now I have to wake him up." Jinja says before dragging Bren away.

"Ok... Jason right? Can I talk you, alone?" I asked.

"Sure." Jason agreed. I dragged him away into an empty room.

"Where were you the last 16 years?" I questioned.

"I was with dad, he been teaching me how to use my sight and how to fight with my monsuno." Jason admitted.

"So you been spending the last sixteen years learning how to fight while I spent most of my life locked in a closet or whipped by till I started bleeding!" I cried out.

"I know you must hate me, and I know that I deserve it. But believe me, Dad and I spent the last 16 years trying to find you. To make up for all those lost family moments." Jason confessed.

"That's not the only reason your here is it?" I exclaimed.

"No it's not, Dad." Jason proclaimed. A man came in. He had a wispy beard, not to mention the same vampire white skin, ocean blue eyes and midnight black hair as me. It was my father.

"Tsunako, we want you come with us." My father stated. This was my chance to have a family, to break the glass but I can't leave Team Core-Tech.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" I questioned.

"You can have a week but then I gotta leave." My father spoke. He soon walks out.

"In the meantime do you want see where I practice using my monsuno?" Jason asked.

"Sure, why not? You get meet Nightfall." I proclaimed.

"Who's Nightfall?" Jason proclaimed. I just stood there and smiled. I managed bring Chase, the just revived Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax.

"Nightfall launch! " I yelled. Nightfall growled as he appeared.

"Impressive, now meet Blackjack. Blackjack, launch!" Jason shouted.

"Woah this is amazing, the graphics in this room are very high quality and-" Bren stated.

"What does that mean glasses?" Dax asked.

"What Bren is trying to say is that this room is designed to bring out a Monsuno's potential. It can also extend the minutes a Monsuno stay out of it's core and when its and it has to return to it's core it only has wait six minutes to launch again." Jason explained.

"Hey Jason what do you say we have a practice match since their both out?" I asked. Jason had set up the battlefield. Team Core-Tech were the spectators. Bren was taping get some data. Jinja was between Dax and Beyal.

"Just to let you know Tsunako I'm not going easy on my sister." Jason exclaimed

"First of all I go by Tsuna, not Tsunako. Second good cause I wasn't either." I smirked.

-Chase's Pov-

I hope Tsuna wins. It was an accident but earlier me and Bren overheard Tsuna and Jason's conversation. She can't leave. She's important and not just because it's our destiny and we need to save the world. I don't know why but I need her in my life. I start to see the walls change from blue-green to a highway around midnight with no traffic.

"This looks like the highway to my favorite park". Tsuna exclaimed.

"This room is also a simulator, it's meant to looks and feel like the real thing. My father Dr. Michael is a genius when it comes to monsuno." Jason states.

"Whatever, talk is cheap. Nightfall, frostbite!" Tsuna yelled. Nightfall's front teeth turn blue and he bit Blackjack in his leg. Blackjack's leg was completely frozen.

"Smart strategy, freezing Blackjack's leg so it can't get away." Jason complimented.

"I learned from the best." Tsuna smirked.

"Tricks like this may come in handy against some opponents but not against Blackjack." Jason exclaimed. Blackjack broke the ice of its leg clean slate then it took a leap on Nightfall.

"Nightfall! Get up!" Tsuna commanded.

"When it comes to strength, Blackjack is your monsuno." Jason proclaimed.

"Nightfall, Shadow Storm!" Tsuna shouted. Nightfall got up and sprinted all over Blackjack's back repeatedly.

"Mother of crag, Jason was right about Blackjack being like Nightfall. Both Nightfall and Blackjack's stats are almost equal." Bren exclaimed.

"In a battle like this one it's down to who wants it more." Jinja stated.

"Shocking barrage!" Jason hollered. Blackjack's fangs had several bolts on it fangs and it bit Nightfall. Nightfall had been so paralyzed to could barely move. Nightfall is so weak just one more hit and Jason will win.

"Nightfall you have stay strong. Your more than a Monsuno to me. You never failed me before and you can't fail me now!" Tsuna yelled. Blackjack was preparing to strike.

"Hold your fire Blackjack." Jason commanded.

Blackjack did as he was ordered. Nightfall came tumbling down. Tsuna came running to Nightfall with tears in her eyes. Jason returned Blackjack to it's core.

"Your monsuno was strong but not strong enough. Believe it or not each monsuno is a reflection of its controller. You need to truly understand Nightfall. You do that even I no- even our mother won't stand a chance." Jason proclaimed. If you come with us I guarantee you will become that strong." Jason proclaimed.

"I've decided. I'm so sorry but I'm gonna stay with Team Core-Tech. You see if I leave them its like I'm leaving Nightfall and if I do that I'll never forgive myself." Tsuna admitted.

"In that here ya go!" Jason yelled. He threw an iPhone to Tsuna and she barely caught it.

"It only has one number saved on it. Also it can tell where you or dad is, just in case if you change your mind or if you want to find us. You guys are free to use this place as much as you want." Jason explained. Jason walks away.

-Jason's Pov-

I call my father a.k.a. Dr. Michael Kurayami. "Hey dad it's me." I say.

"It's about time, so did you get Tsuna on our side?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm too late. Tsuna's now loyal only to Team Core-Tech. But dad I can find some else with the monsuno sight." I exclaimed.

"No! In order for the plan to work we need Tsunako." Dad shouted.

"Dad I'm do feel good about doing this." I stated.

"Listen, I tought you how to use your sight. I stole your monsuno from Storm. I showed you how to control Blackjack. I saved you from Charlemagne. The least you can do is get your sister on our side. I don't care how you do it, just get her to join us." Dad exclaimed.

"Fine, just please don't hurt her or Blackjack." I pleaded.

"Only if you get on our side by next week or Blackjack sleeps in the volcano." Dad threatened as he hung up. I have no choice, I have make Tsuna want to leave Team Core-Tech.

* * *

I have very little time so please write and reply. Or as they say in Nicaragua Por favor, escribir y responder


	8. True Colors Part 1

Breaking the Glass Chapter 8: True Colors Part 1

-Tsuna's Pov-

For the millionth time I'm in that God-Damn glass box. Like last time I see a better life on the other side and I see Chase there too. But this time is different, there's no hammer and Chase starts to torment me.

"You'll so pathetic, you'll never be strong enough to beat Charlemagne." Chase taunted. Soon I see Jinja and Jason appear next to Chase.

"You want to beat Charlemagne. Don't make me laugh. Your just like her." Jinja exclaimed.

"No, your wrong. I'm nothing like my mother!" I hollered.

"Your right, your not like mother. Your even worse." Jason echoed into head.

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I woke up. My heart was beating none stop. I start to breathe heavily. I find myself in a plane with people either concerned, freaked out or asleep. Thank God it was only just a dream. I still think about what Jason said about me being a reflection of Nightfall.

"Tsunako are you alright?" Beyal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare. Jesus, my head really hurts." I proclaimed. For some random reason Jinja was still asleep and she leaned on Beyal. Beyal started to blush.

"Last time this happened Chase dreamt weird stuff about Monsuno, what did you dream about?" Bren asked. Since I couldn't tell them the truth I told them I dreamt about my mother and how badly she treated me. The reason we we're on the plane cause we were on a working vacation. Team Core-Tech had stayed in Evergreen Town too long and Dr. Suno found a large amount of monsuno essence in a small island just of the coast of Westward City. We also came here because Chase thinks we deserve a break after all that's happened. Soon the plane landed and Bren gets Jetlag.

"Ok how is it possible you got Jetlag and no one else gets it?" Jinja asked.

"Never mind that! we're here on business, not to argue." I yelled. I went to get my cellphone case which was in our only bag but on my way back the wheel gets stuck on somebody's else zipper and I trip on my knee as I elbow him in his chest.

"What the fuck bro, watch where your going!" I yelled. I soon realized it was a familiar face.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"My guess is the same reason your here, found out that a large amount of monsuno essence is on this island. Our dad told me to check it since it was on my way, God you elbowed my stomach pretty hard." Jason groaned.

"Yeah, my knee hurts pretty much too. What do you say we meet up with Chase and the others after we get an ice pack." I suggested.

"Sure, I guess seven heads are better than one." Jason agreed. We meet up with Chase and the rest of Team Core-Tech with ice packs and my freshly made new scar on my right knee. Soon the pearl white rag had turned blood red.

"Tsuna that rag on your knee got so bloody so fast, here use these. Chase you wrap these around Tsuna I'll throw this away" Jason says before throwing Chase a box of bandages . Jason takes of the bloody rag And leaves while Chase wraps bandages around my scar.

"Wow you sure are a fast bleeder." Chase exclaims.

-Jason's Pov-

I take out the drug from my pocket. It effects are similar to a love potion. You put this stuff and a D.N.A. in any drink and whoever drink will act like their in love around whoever's DNA was in there. So if I give this to Chase, he'll make Tsuna want to leave Team Core-Tech. I know it's wrong but what a guy's gotta to do is what a guy's gotta to do. Also the fate of the world and Blackjack is depending on it. I buy seven milkshakes and put the drug and a drop of Tsuna's blood in Chase's chocolate shake.

"Hey guys I'm back with and with drinks." I smiled. There's no way this can fail.

"Sweet I'm so thirsty." Bren exclaimed right before he drank the chocolate shake. Damn you Bren, that was meant for Chase! Tsuna looks at me with a concerned look on her face as she sipped her vanilla shake.

"Jason is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." I stated. My plan can still work, I just need to get them alone. For the world and for Blackjack. The jungle was a maze we were sweating like pigs out here. Bren was flirting with Tsuna until she got so annoyed she flipped him back and forth till she threw him at a tree.

"I would've thrown you further but you'd need a hospital." Tsuna proclaimed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Chase asked.

"I'm a third degree black belt. I won state, district, and county. I would've gone to world but a nine year old brat kept kicking me in my shin on the entrance tournament." Tsuna exclaimed.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Tsunami." (1) Dax stated. Tsuna grabbed Dax by the wrist and threw him on top of Bren.

"Never call me that again. Now does anyone else want to end up like them!" Tsuna questioned. Everybody raised their hands in surrender and nodded no.

"Good, now let's go!" Tsuna screamed as she grabbed Bren and Dax and headed north. She's one tough nut to crack. Looks like I have find another way to make her snap without having her literally snap Bren in half. Since it was the only way to reverse the effects I poured ice cold water all over Bren.

"What the crag, what happened?" Bren asked dazed and confused.

"You were flirting with Tsuna." Jinja stated.

"What, that's impossible I don't even like her as a friend." Bren exclaimed. Tsuna flipped Bren back and forth and again threw against a tree.

"How many times have we done this and how many more times are we gonna do it?" Tsuna questioned. I don't know why but the cores in our pockets started to glow.

"What's going on? Why is our cores glowing?" Bren asked.

"The Monsuno essence, it must be nearby." Tsuna stated. We all started running to where the site is and turns out it was in an old mine.

"Alright no doubt about it, the mine is almost completely unstable so we should send four down there while the rest keeps watch." Jinja exclaimed. It took awhile but we decided that Tsuna, Chase, Beyal and myself should go down there.

"Ladies first". I smirked as Tsuna growled at that last comment.

"Chase's Pov-

The rope looked like it might fall apart so Tsuna put on some fingerless gloves and spit into her palms before she climbed down.

"It's stable but go one at a time." Tsuna echoed. We all get down. Our cores were still glowing, thank God though cause it was so dark I could barely see until I took it out. Tsuna had sneezed.

"God, it's so dark and dusty in here. Just add a whip and this would be one of Charlemagne's punishment." Tsuna sniffles.

"We are getting close. Just keep going straight." Beyal stated.

""Hey Jason can I ask you something?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah sure." Jason smiled.

"Ok, you said our dad was looking for me for the last sixteen years but I just want to know how did you find me." Tsuna straighten out.

"We looked through the basic stuff, went into STORM's files and then we heard about you getting Nightfall and that stuff." Jason said. We reached a wall and there were four slots to place cores as if whoever made this knew we were coming. We place our cores onto it and the door opens.

* * *

**Im finally back from Pukaragua! I missed my flight on Sunday and couldn't get on a plane till around midnight Tuesday so I got back on Wednesday. I found out im stuck with the same idiots as last year but fortunately I got an elective this year and my bf is in all my classes. I can't wait for the end of year already. There's the eighth grade promthe trip to d.c. gradventure (i go to glades middle in Miami so I'm gonna go somewhere like disney/universal/sea world.) I hope universal so I can go on the harry potter ride. And finally the blue and gold games. It's boring but they have a blue team vs gold team. And the fans have a contest a kinda vs. Thing. Last somebody from gold went overboard and lit an actual firecracker on the blue side. Honestly some people take it way to serious. Don't forget to write and reply.**


	9. True Colors Part 2

Breaking the Glass Chapter 9: True Colors Part 2

-Tsuna's Pov-

After we placed our cores on each slot a door opened and I couldn't believe what I saw. There were neon green crystals. Almost like Chase's eyes. They were glowing beautifully. In the center of the room there was a pool of monsuno essence about the size a kid's wading pool.

"We should get as much as we can, than seal it off so Klipse or Storm doesn't find the rest." Chase proclaimed. Beyal tossed me and Jason each an empty Core-Tech-Core.

"The both of you have only one core, your gonna need them when you in a really tight spot." Chase stated. I never really thought about having a second monsuno. I mean Nightfall always had my back and Jason did say a Monsuno was a reflection of it's controller and its bond with it. Also Nightfall is like my best friend. But then again i've seen Core-Tech other monsuno other than the one they usually fight with and they hand them just fine. I soon see Jason put some monsuno essence in a vial and stick it in his core. His eyes glow for a second and he launched his core.

"Cancer, launch!" Jason hollered. It looked like a crab (obviously) with a snake's tail and the legs of a turtle. I was scared of the pincers cause the had at least 4 snake fangs on each one. Cancer growled at Jason at first but it looked at him And it soon calmed down. It was amazing, just one look at him and it bonded with him. I did the same as Jason and saw a vision offers a Monsuno that looked like a penguin that could actually fly and swim and the stripes of a zebra on its belly and the legs of one.

"Blizzard, launch!" I shouted. Blizzard gave a loud roar as it appeared before me. It gave a "I'm about to eat you" face. I started to shake.

"Don't be afraid of your monsuno. Remember it's here to help and protect you." Jason exclaimed. He's right, I have to show who's boss. I calm down and slowly so did Blizzard. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Jason, you the man." I hollered.

"Hey sis, can I tell you something?" Jason questioned.

"Sure what do need?" I asked.

"You promise you won't freak out!" Jason said desperately.

"I promise." I stated.

"Ok, our dad has planning been to destroy Storm and Klipse's base and we need you to come with us." Jason slowly explained. I started to laugh. He had to be joking, there's no way he'd say that.

"Seriously even at a time like this, you still make me laugh." I said trying not to laugh.

"I'm dead serious. Tsuna think about it. Storm and Klipse have so many terrible things to innocent people, their the reason we haven't met until we didn't meet until we did. Its about time they pay for what they've done." Jason exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Jason, I can't. Charlemagne may have done terrible things but she's still our mother and I can't do that to her!" I hollered. No one can choose their family. Believe it or not, Charlemagne is still my mother and if it weren't for her me and Jason wouldn't even been born. Before I could even blink Charger rammed it's antlers against the cave wall and it came tumbling down. Jinja was on top of Charger and Bren and Dax on Neo-Quickforce.

"I knew it, anybody with a black and yellow core is bad news. I overheard your conversation with Dr. Michael." Jinja shouted.

"Jason you do not have to do this." Beyal stated.

"Yes I do. I'm so sorry." Jason said. Cancer banged its claws soon Team Core-Tech was behind a wall of crystals and rocks. My eyes widened with fear. My heart was pounding so loudly I hear it in my ears. I fel on my knees and had pressed my hands above the top of head. I started to cry endlessly. I had Blizzard return to its core. Jason started to drag me away as I kicked and screamed. I felt like I was going through hell.

"YOU MONSTER, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR ON IT. WHEN I'M THOUGH WITH YOU YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." I screamed. I kept trying to fight him until he locked me on a trunk.

-Chase's Pov-

"Charger, knock down that wall." Jinja hollered.

"Bio-Blaze you too!" Dad screamed out. Finally our monsunos got us out. I pounded my hands against the wall.

"I'm such an idiot. Now Jason has Tsuna." I shouted.

"Don't forget about their plan, if they destroy the bases people I will get hurt." Bren stated.

"Yeah we just wanted to stop Charlemagne not kill her." Dax exclaimed.

"Don't worry about, I'm stop Jason and doc Michael who ever he is. I won't stop till I get Tsuna back." I proclaimed.

* * *

**I know this short and probably suckish but I was bored, i ran out ofideas for this one, and I want finish Breaking the Glass as soon aspossible cause i've been thinking of sequel for this one. I'm stilldeciding which saying or song I can use for the title. That's where I got Breaking the glass from. This is what I got: its been two yearssince Tsuna last fought against a Monsuno (not giving any spoilers about the ending sorry ) and she's in college living with Akari and Yukari (twins) Tracey and Skylar but when an organization called the Shadow Clan who threaten to take over with their dark monsunos must learn to work the "Amazons" (the twins, Tracey and Skylar) and find Chase and the rest of Team Core-Tech in order to stop the Shadow from turning every monsuno dark. Probably gonna be Tsunase (Tsuna and Chase) JinjaXBeyal. And also gonna have a guest appearance of Twilight from The Nightmare Boy (my story btw and Twilight is my Oc). So anyway write and reply!**


	10. Intentions revealed

-Tsuna's Pov-

Again stuck in the glass box. I can't remember how old was I when first dreamt it. Charlemagne wasn't exactly the warmest mother so I couldn't tell her about my dream since she was trying to" save humanity" instead of at least trying to raise me, I still had the scars she gave me from her whip. Instead of seeing the stuff I usually saw on the other side I start to see nothing but black darkness. Again I see Jason appear.

"You should have listened to me, now look at you." Jason whispers. I look at my hands and they have blood red scars from on my wake up with my heart pounding with fear. I noticed I'm in an unfamiliar room And I have a sky blue night gown on. Like how patients at hospitals wear them. I soon see Jason right next to me.

"It's about time, took awhile for you to wake up." Jason said calmly.

"Go fuck yourself." I exclaimed.

"You see your twin brother right next to you in around noon and that's the first thing you have to say? Jesus Christ." Jason proclaimed.

"You trapped my friends, literally dragged me away and stuff me in a trunk." I stated.

"Touche. So anyway I left you a change of clothes on the bed dinner will be ready in half an hour." Jason says before leaving. I didn't want to go down there. Personally I rather starve but I was so hungry. I put my dress which I hated so much, it was a pure white dress but my clothes were dirty so I just slipped it. It was my size exactly, it fit me perfectly it was almost scary. I went downstairs to see my "family". I see a large table the size of a small limo along with the scent of Linguine with mashed potatoes and garlic shrimp and bread. I couldn't believe it, my favorite food (mine too) right in front of me. I was a little freaked out. I mean who wouldn't when your fraternal twin brother and your father who kidnapped you for a evil plot and told you to go downstairs wearing a dress that's exactly your size and find your favorite food in the world right in front of you.

"Tsunako aren't you hungry? I mean this is your favorite food." Michael stated.

"How did you know my dress size? And that this is favorite food?" I asked.

"My dear, sweet Tsunako. I'm your father, I'm supposed to know that." Michael echoed into my head. Those words stung me like bees. I only talked to him once before and he acts like he raised me instead of Charlemagne.

"It's Tsuna, not Tsunako." I admitted. I sat down and start to eat, I tasted like heaven. However due to the circumstances I managed to keep a plain look on my face.

"Right, so anyway Tsuna I assume you know why we brought you here." Michael asked.

"Yeah, Jason said something about you wanting to destroy Storm,Klipse, Punk Monks and the Hand of Destiny's bases. What is the plan anyway, Can't you and Jason do by yourselves, I mean there are other people with the sight arent there?" I questioned.

"Simple, you know where the storm base is and since it's the prophecy of the five- well in this case six monsuno controllers to defeat the other monsuno teams." Michael stated.

"Then don't you need the rest of team core-tech to complete it?" I asked.

"Lets just I've taken care of that." Michael smirked. I wondered, what he really planning, what would do with us after he's finished with his plans.

"I'll be right back." I said taking a handful of garlic breads in my hands. I ran to my room and locked myself inside. I changed back into my old clothes and I stuffed the garlic bread into my cell phone bag, I realize my phone isn't there. I has to be with Chase. I have an idea on how I can get back to them but it means I'll have to battle Jason.

-Chase's Pov-

"He took Tsuna!?" My dad hollered.

"Yeah he separated us by using his monsuno and took her to a scientist named Dr. Michael." I sighed out.

"Hold on, did you Dr. Michael?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, why have you heard of him?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes. He used be one of my colleagues back when I worked with Storm. He tried combine monsuno dna in the blood of kids with the sight. He was so obsessed with his research he put monsuno dna while she was still pregnant. When they born they almost died in the process. Tsuna and Jason had an older half-sister but she died inside her mother's stomach. When Storm stopped testing it on humans Dr. Michael disappeared along with his research." My dad stated.

"That's why he needs Jason and Tsuna, not only for his research but for revenge on Storm. We have to find them!" I proclaimed.

"How? It's not like we have anything to track them with." Bren exclaimed. Track. that's right, Jason gave us the iPhone. I use the phone to find them and get the location. Of course, back in Evergreen Town.

"Looks like we're headed back to Evergreen." Jinks exclaimed.

"Crag, I hate it over there." Bren complained. Jinja smacked Bren upside the head.

"Stop complaining, we're going back there." I stated. We reached launched a monsuno except Beyal who got on Charger holding Jinja at the waist. (Who blused tomato red)

-Tsuna's Pov-

"Hello? Tsuna? You said you wanted to meet me here." Jason echoed. I switched on the lights revealing the battlefield which I programmed to look like the park where we first met.

"Jason, I have a deal for you. Blackjack vs. Nightfall. If I win, you have get me back to Core-Tech but if you win I'll do what you want." I stated. This has to work, I just hope Chase is smart enough to realize it. I hear loud footsteps, it was my my father.

"I think it's a great idea, I'll finally to witness your monsuno's power." My father exclaimed.

"Alright deal, but I'm not holding back this time. Jason states. We both launch Blackjack and Nightfall.

"Nightfall , Shadow Storm!" I commanded. Nightfall sprinted all over Blackjack.

"Blackjack, Black Voltage!" Jason yelled. Nightfall was flipped and hit by black lighting. He was a little paralyzed but he was just fine.

"Nightfall, Frostbite!" I hollered. Blackjack's right back leg was frozen. Blackjack managed to break free of the ice clean slate.

"You need a better strategy if you want to defeat me." Jason quoted. Blackjack kept scratching Nightfall, he was in so much pain. I look at the gauge and it was almost out of health. "Sorry Sis. Blackjack , Shocking Barrage!" Jason hollered. Blackjack came charging at Nightfall complete covered in lightning. Nightfall's gauge reached at zero. Nightfall had lost. I started to cry. When Jason and my father finally left I smiled. Poor Jason, you won't know what hit you.

-Hours later Storm H.Q.-

"Finally, we'll get back at Charlemagne for separating us." Jason quoted. I soon hear a loud roar. It was Lock. I soon come face to face with Chase and Jinja. I just hope Chase can finally see through my plan.

**I finally finished, sorry I took so long. So many tests, and I tried to be 8th grade president (and no I didnt win) also talent show rehearsal (i can sing btw) and now its harded cause the girl I was gonna sing with is gonna be in Louisiana and I have to do an accapela solo (which can end badly cause I have glossiophobia (the fear of public speaking) )** **but on the bright side I may get an internship at a gaming company called Shiver (the company that bought guitar hero) during the summer (maybe if im lucky). Anyway if I take long to update a chapter its because im busy with school or i've ran out of ideas or both. Please take my apology and please write and reply.**


	11. The Truth Unravels

Breaking the Glass Chapter 11: The truth unravels

-Chase's Pov-

We tracked Tsuna at Storm H.Q. Since it was a maze we decided to split up, leaving Jinja with me. The signal traced them outside. Soon we come face to face with Tsuna and Jason and we had launched Lock and Charger.

"Nightfall, Launch!" Tsuna yelled.

"Blackjack, Launch!" Jason hollered.

"Alright Jason, hand her over." I threatened.

"Too late, she's on our side now." Jason smirked.

"Your lying, come on Tsuna." I insisted.

"Chase, he's telling the truth." Tsuna echoed into my head.

"I knew it, I knew you were trouble from the moment I knew who you really were." Jinja proclaimed. I can't believe, Tsuna with them. And that came from the girl who called Jason a monster.

"Tsuna, please don't do this." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Chase, I just hope we can still be friends after this."Tsuna exclaimed as I growled. How could she betray us like this.

"Lock, shooting battery!" I hollered. Lock attacked hard on Nightfall. After we been through, and to think I was starting to have feelings for her.

-Tsuna's Pov-

I watched Nightfall get hit by Lock. I killed me to watch Nightfall get hurt, but I had to lose. If I'm gonna stop my father's twisted plan I had to lose.

"Nightfall, use frostbite on the floor!" I hollered. The entire floor was completely frozen. Charger, Nightfall and Blackjack kept trying to not to slip while Lock was completely balanced.

"Ah Dammit, I hate the cold." Jinja shivered as she held on to the nearby wall. I couldn't help but smirk. I was adjusted to ice, when Chase and I were little we'd always so ice skating during the winter and Bren and Jinja would always complain. Chase and I would always start a snowball fight. For his sake I had to lose.

"What are you doing, you just gave them an advantage! Just let me handle this for now. Blackjack hellish fang!" Jason hollered. Blackjack slipped but eventually he got close enough to Lock and hit him with it. Fortunately thanks to the ice the move only worked half as much and Lock survived.

"Charger, plasma bombardment!" Jinja yelled. Charger slid but was able to hit Nightfall with only half its power. Looks like they need a little kick.

"Nightfall, Shadow Storm!" I yelled. Nightfall used Shadow Storm but it only hit 1/4 of the attack. Lock easily pounced on Nightfall and banged it against the wall.

"Tsuna I know your new at this but get a grip, We have to win." Jason encouraged. What was up with Jason? He looked like if he's getting something out of this or if this battle would be worse if he lost.

Lock, Jaw of light!" Chase hollered. Lock hit Nightfall very strong and it almost went back to its core, as for Blackjack I almost felt sorry for it. I never I say this but Jinja was kicking ass out there even with all that ice. Jason gauge was almost red. That's it, my chance to beat him.

"Nightfall Ice Breaker!" I hollered. Nightfall was easily freed from Lock and broke all of the ice and turn it into ice crumbs. One of two new moves I tought myself.

"What the hell?" Jinja asked confused.

"Nightfall use Freezer burn on Blackjack!" I yelled. Freezer burn was the 2nd move, it's freezes the target from the inside so much it burns. Before I knew it Blackjack returned. I bet you didn't see that coming Jason. He fell on his knees.

"I... lost. Blackjack actually lost." Jason said with a couple of tears coming down. I ran to Chase and Jinja.

"Why did you do that?" Jinja asked holding her core in her hands.

"Don't you get it? I was playing him the whole time. I lost to you and Jason on purpose. It was my plan the entire time." I admitted.

"Of c-course I-I knew t-that." Chase stuttered while blushing.

"Wait a minute, you thought I was really with him didn't you?" I questioned.

"Uhh, I we''ll talk about it later now we gotta deal with Blondie over here." Chase rushed. I'll bite he's head of later. We ran to Jason.

"Alright Jason, what's your deal? We know there's something out of this for you, now spill." I demanded.

"Fine, the truth is Dad is making me do this. He said I owed him for getting Blackjack and training me and him. I'm sorry sis." Jason admitted.

"If he was really your dad he wouldn't make you do something as terrible as that." I say. I knew it, he wasn't the monster my father was. I hear Chase's ear piece buzzing.

"Huh Chase we may have a problem, we took of Trey and the soldier but Charlemagne and Dr. Michael are battling it out." Bren buzzed out. I know now that I have to stop Dr. Michael for whatever he's planning to do.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was sucky but was busy with school and I had my phone taken away. Word of advice: Never put you money and your phone in the same pocket unless it BEHIND THE PHONE COVER. Also I have terrible case of writer's block so if you have ANY IDEAS for the next chapter PLZ give me some like I said a couple chapters ago, I want to finish the story so I can start the sequel. Its killing me that I have so many ideas for that but barley any for this one. Its hurting my brain. I'm also still upset I didn't win the talent show so DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyway please write and reply.**


End file.
